


The L word is hard to say

by Sephire_Falassion



Category: Love and werewolves
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephire_Falassion/pseuds/Sephire_Falassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El oscuro pasado y los problemas que nos surgen, a veces nos condiciona de tal manera que nos hace imposible darnos cuenta de la verdad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The L word is hard to say

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a fan fic. Also is my first real work and I want to share with all of you. Enjoy it.
> 
> Esto no es un fan fic, aunque es mi primer trabajo de verdad y quiero compartirlo con vosotros. Disfrutadlo.
> 
> Co-autor: Yamato_Yoshi

Era una un cálido día de primavera el sol iluminaba una pequeña y delgada figura aún dormida. Cuando sonó la alarma del despertador con estrepito, Sephire se levantó, alargó la mano hacia la alarma y con sus finos dedos apretó el botón de apagado. Estiró los brazos soltando un gran bostezo, se frotó los ojos y se aparto el desordenado pelo de color rojo de la cara que le caía como si se hubiera convertido en Medusa. Volvió a bostezar mientras miraba el despertador sin ver. Cuando su cerebro por fin se puso a funcionar vio que eran las siete y media. 

-!Oh no, otra vez me he dormido!-.gritó apartando las sabanas con apuro y saltando inmediatamente de la cama. 

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de tal forma que la puerta golpeó contra la pared y bajando las escaleras tropezó con el bajo del pantalón del pijama provocando que casi cayese rodando por ellas. Fue a la cocina, tomó una rebanada de pan de sándwich de la bolsa sobre la encimera y la puso en la tostadora. Abrió el frigorífico, estaba casi vacío pero aun le quedaba un vaso de zumo y su mermelada favorita. Cuando la tostada estuvo lista la untó con la mermelada de melocotón y se la comió tan rápido que casi se atraganta con ella así que tomo el zumo consiguiendo que por fin bajase. 

Volvió a su cuarto y se metió al baño. Se puso delante del armarito con espejo que había encima del lavabo, lo abrió y cogió el cepillo de dientes, lo humedeció con el agua del grifo y puso pasta dental. Mientras se cepillaba volvió a su habitación, el pijama voló y desnudo como estaba saco de la mesilla a la izquierda de la cama unos calcetines negros y unos calzoncillos del mismo color se lo puso y del armario escogió unos pantalones negros pero mas claros. Sacó sus zapatillas verdes de debajo de la cama donde acabaron el día anterior y se las ató con doble nudo como bien le enseñaron en la guardería. Seleccionó una camisa verde oscuro la puso encima del colchón y volvió al lavabo para aclararse la boca, también se peinó con el cepillo que había al lado del grifo. Tras eso se vistió con la camisa y bajó de nuevo las escaleras. 

Pasó por el salón, recogió la mochila y se la puso a la espalda. Del recibidor, cogió las llaves que estaban en un bol encima del aparador, al lado de la puerta. Se miro en el espejo de cuerpo entero que también tenia allí y revolviéndose un poco el pelo asintió conforme con su aspecto. Abrió la puerta y cerró con llave. Sin perder tiempo se disponía a emprender una carrera para llegar a tiempo a la facultad de bellas artes cuando sonó un timbre de bicicleta, Sephire miró a su izquierda para identificar al repartidor de periódicos. Era solo un año mayor que el por eso mismo se llevaban tan bien.  
-¿Otra vez con prisas, eh? ja, ja-.Saludó el repartidor.  
-Si je, je, buenos días Luke lo siento pero tengo prisa llego tarde-.dijo con urgencia y salió corriendo dejando al repartidor continuando su trabajo. 

En su carrera iba mirando el reloj preocupado. Llegaba tarde y los demás se lo volverían a echar en cara, como siempre. Pasó varias calles y en una de ellas por poco es atropellado por un coche. Ante los gritos del conductor se disculpó por su distracción y emprendió de nuevo su carrera para llegar la facultad antes de que fuera mas tarde. Mientras corría lo único que sentía aparte de un ardor en sus piernas por el esfuerzo, era la mochila golpeándole repetidamente la espalda. Un par de calles mas abajo llegó a un cruce donde se detuvo a mirar ante el semáforo rojo y enseguida cambia a verde. Cruzó el paso de peatones de su izquierda ya que era la ruta mas corta. Se vio obligado a caminar deprisa para que el dolor de sus piernas mitigase. Cuando remitió un poco continuo su camino a la carrera. Tan concentrado estaba en su objetivo no reparó en que a su derecha pasaba un grupo de jóvenes que caminaban por allí y susurraban entre ellos. Uno de ellos alzo la voz. 

-Buenos días campanero ja, ja, ja-. Sephire se detuvo al oír ese familiar sobrenombre que siempre usaba su amigo Jackie. Ladeo la cabeza a la derecha y vio a un joven rubio rapado. Se veía fuerte, pero fuerte de gimnasio y de ojos azules vistiendo unos simples vaqueros y una camiseta blanca. Efectivamente era él y estaba acompañado por el resto de sus amigos. Aun no se explica como no los reconoció al pasar corriendo a su lado.  
-Hey, que solo hice novillos una vez, y no por voluntad propia...-una sombra pasó por su mente pero rápidamente se deshizo de ella.- Vamos tenemos que darnos prisa que llegaremos tarde.- Apremió ya que el tiempo se les echaba en cima. Pero Jackie no solo no le acompaño en la carrera si no que río divertido ante la prisa del pelirrojo.  
-No tiene gracia Jacks-. Espetó Sephire entornando los ojos. Jackie dejó de reír cuando la mirada de una chica asiática menuda de pelo negro largo hasta los hombros y adornado con mechas rosas y turquesas, el flequillo liso y recto le caía hasta casi las cejas, sus ojos eran de color café, su piel era incluso mas bronceada que la de su musculoso y ruidoso amigo.  
-¿Que vamos ha hacer contigo Sephire? Hoy las clases empiezan un poco más tarde. Aún nos queda media hora al menos para ir. Eso haciendo cálculos por encima-.dijo la joven sonriendo y recolocando la blusa que la mochila le estaba estropeando y que iba a juego con unos pantalones de corte recto y terminando un poco en campana.  
\- Korra tiene razón como siempre ¿Acaso el fin de semana te borró la memoria?-. Pregunto un joven con tupe de color negro y mirándolo interrogativamente con unos ojos marrones oscuros. Su piel era incluso mas morena que la de su amiga. Su complexión era mas delgada que la de Jackie, pero aun así se veía que trabajaba su cuerpo.  
-¿El que he olvidado?-. Repuso Sephire. Su amigo Maxwell iba a responderle, pero en ese momento se oyeron unos pasos muy acelerados a la espalda del pelirrojo.  
Y antes de que pudiese hacer nada una chica saltó sobre Sephire y se colgó de su cuello. Este se arqueo hacia atrás por el peso de tal modo que pudo ver que quien se le había abalanzado era Yuna, su mejor amiga de la infancia.  
-Pues que hoy las clases empiezan mas tarde ¿que si no enano?- 

-No soy pequeño. Además, tu también lo eres- Contesta quitándose los brazos de la chica del cuello y dándose la vuelta.  
-¿Pero de que hablas? Yo soy más alta-.Dice la chica de peli azul y peinada con dos coletas mirándolo con sus ojos violeta. Vestía un vestido blanco de una pieza, leggins con un estampado de distintas formas y colores que impedían la vista a quien intentase mirar debajo de la falda y zapatillas converse rojas.  
-Solo por un par de centímetros-dice Sephire cansado de ser siempre el mas pequeño del grupo-¿Y como es que hoy empezamos mas tarde?- preguntó.  
-Hoy es el día de visitas. Durante la primera hora los alumnos de los institutos de la zona visitaran la universidad-. Le recordó Korra cambiando de postura alternando el peso de una pierna a otra.  
-Entonces no tenemos media hora, es una hora-dijo Jackie emocionado y con los ojos brillantes.  
-Solo media hora-le corrige Korra.-Nuestra facultad es la primera a la que irán.-  
-¿Cuando nos lo dijeron?-Sephire mira hacia arriba intentando recordar pero sin conseguir nada.  
-Si no hubieras estado dibujando tonterías cuando el profesor explicaba quizás lo habrías oído-acusó Max  
-Lo que necesita para tener la mente centrada es un buen polvo.-Yuna le da un manotazo en el trasero a Sephire.-Si quieres yo me encargo.-guiña un ojo y suelta una carcajada  
-Te recuerdo que tienes novia?-dice Max arqueando las cejas ya que su amiga siempre hacia la misma broma.  
-¿No crees que ya has dicho demasiadas veces eso para ser una broma Yuna?-espeto Korra  
-¡Mirad! Ahí hay una cafetería. Tomemos algo antes de entrar a clase-Yuna reía nerviosa mientras tira de Sephire hacia el local situado al otro lado de la calle  
Max, Korra y Jackie compartieron una breve mirada interrogante y los siguieron al interior. 

Tardaron veinte minutos en lo que pedían al camarero sus té para Sephire y Korra y café para los demás. Charlaron sobre lo que hicieron en sus fines de semana mientras se tomaban sus bebidas y por poco les falta tiempo para detener a Yuna cuando iba a llegar a una parte poco adecuada para todos los públicos. Pagaron lo que tomaron y reemprendieron la marcha. Justo cuando salieron el semáforo cambio a rojo así que no les quedo mas remedio que esperar hasta que este se pusiera verde nuevamente.  
En la espera, Sephire miraba los grandes edificios acristalados que rodeaban el cruce y en los que el sol se reflejaba. Desde su punto de vista eran tan altos que parecían que se inclinaban hacia el centro. Jackie aprovechaba para hacer gestos y poses graciosas lo que provocaba la risa del grupo de amigos. El semáforo se puso verde y cruzaron la acera. Justo entraron por una calle comercial larga y recta. Iban mirando los escaparates, pero sin pararse en ninguno. Korra que iba liderando el grupo junto a Max hasta que de pronto se detuvo ante uno de ellos. 

-Oh dios. Chicos, mirad esto-hizo gestos con la mano para que se acercaran mientras no dejaba de mirar el escaparate.- Es un pc de alta gama que me muero de ganas de tener. Nunca creí que lo viera aquí. Doble procesador, dos discos duros de dos terabytes cada uno y una gran memoria RAM que lo hace súper rápido. Dios como lo quiero, lo quiero, lo quiero-.Repetía Korra entusiasmada.  
-Granito a granito se hace una montaña-añadió Max amablemente mirándola.  
-¿Nos lo traduces maestro Sifu?- dijo Jackie  
-¿Acaso tengo cara de panda rojo? Lo que quiero decir es que ahorrando poco a poco podrá conseguirlo-  
Korra hundió los hombros y con un suspiro apenado respondió.-¿Con mi paga? Es muy probable que no lo consiga-.  
Yuna se acercó a su amiga, le dio una palmadita amistosa en la espalda y preguntó.-¿Por que? ¿Cuanto cuesta ese pc?-.  
Korra volvió a suspirar como respuesta y con la cabeza gacha señaló hacia el cristal.Todos miraron la pegatina en la que ponía el precio y todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.  
-Eso le duele hasta a mi cartera-.exclamó Jackie.  
-No jodas-.dijo Yuna con la boca tan abierta que casi le llega al suelo.  
-Por eso...no creo que llegue a conseguirlo- dijo la asiática hundiendo mas los hombros y suspirando.  
Sephire miró alternativamente al pc y a su apenada amiga y dándose un golpecito en el pecho dijo.  
-No te preocupes Korra-.al mencionarla esta levantó la vista hacia Sephire y este continuó-Nosotros te echaremos una mano. Como dijo Max, poco a poco lo conseguiremos- Prometió a su amiga. Máx también se acercó a Korra.  
-Yo también ayudaré-.dijo con una amable sonrisa.  
-Yo también te ayudaré ¿vale Korri Chan?-dijo Yuna con energía-déjanos esto a nosotros ¿vale?.-añadió posando como una súper heroína. Korra miró agradecida a sus amigos.  
-Muchísimas gracias chicos. De verdad, a todos. No se como agradecéroslo-.  
Jackie puso los brazos en jarras imaginándose a si mismo como el Capitán América.-Eh, un buen soldado jamás abandona a sus hombres- dijo con solemnidad. Yuna le miró de soslayo con los ojos entornados.  
-¿Ya estas imitándome copión?-.  
Jakie miró a Yuna. -Jo tía, se supone que yo...-  
-Shh, tu, te callas-Lo interrumpió Yuna- y vámonos que se sino llegaremos tarde-.  
Todos empezaron a caminar y Jackie se quedó un poco rezagado.-Mandona-.susurró para que Yuna no lo escuchase.  
-No te quedes atrás Capi Musculitos-llamó Max, sabiendo que ese mote que le puso cuando descubrió su afición por Marvel le animaría. 

Continuaron caminando por esa calle y de tanto en tanto miraban los escaparates, charlaban y reían. Dejaron la calle atrás y llegaron a la zona donde se encontraban los distintos centros educativos para todas las etapas escolares, todos rodeaban un parque el cual tenían que cruzar como todos los días. Era la hora de entrada de los niños del jardín de infancia y de los del colegio así que el parque estaba lleno de pequeños jugando y padres mirando como estos lo hacían antes de separarse de ellos por las cinco horas que duraba el horario lectivo.  
Sephire reparó en una mujer joven que paseaba con un carrito de bebé y sacó del interior a un bebé de unos ocho meses con ropita corta de primavera. La joven madre castaña y trajeada como si fuera una ejecutiva dio un tierno beso en la frente del pequeño y sonreía con amor mientras lo acunaba entre sus brazos. Sephire se detuvo inconscientemente a ver esa tierna escena y se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara. Al poco llegó una niña pequeña con un vestidito de tirantes y con un broche en forma de flor de cerezo. Tras la pequeña iba el padre que acarició la cabeza de su hija revolviéndole un poco el pelo y se acercó a su esposa y a su bebe para ver a este ultimo y se inclino a darle un beso en la frente y otro a su esposa en la mejilla.  
Al ver toda esa escena sintió como se formaba un nudo en la garganta que borró su sonrisa lentamente dando paso a una expresión seria y una mirada triste. Las antiguas promesas regresaron a su cabeza. De pronto no tenia fuerzas para apartar esos recuerdos y empezó a hundirse hasta que un apretón en su hombro derecho le devolvió a la realidad.  
-Oye tu no estarás pensando...-dijo Yuna preocupada  
-Para nada-Le sonrió ampliamente- anda vámonos enana-. Sephire pego una pequeña carrera para reunirse con los otros que estaban mas adelante. Yuna miró a la familia y después observó a su casi hermano alejarse. Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.  
-Sigues mintiendo fatal Sephs-.Susurró Yuna antes de reunirse ella también con los demás. 

Continuaron caminando y tras unos minutos más, llegaron al campus universitario. Su facultad era una de las primeras que se encontraban en el campus. Allí el ambiente era tranquilo y al mismo tiempo todo era muy animado. Había gente haciendo todo tipo de actividades artísticas por todos lados. Unos bailaban al ritmo de una música de estilo árabe o india, nunca conseguía distinguirlas. Otros simplemente estaban tumbados en la hierba fumando o charlando en voz alta sobre proyectos de pintura, restauración o esculturas. Mientras se acercaban al edificio se veía una fachada de aspecto victoriano pero como si hubieran reconvertido el edificio pero era bien sabido que era un trabajo final de los estudiantes de Bellas Artes con los de Arquitectura. El grupo continuo charlando hasta la mismísima entrada. 

Al pasar por la puerta Sephire se despidió de los demás y se fue junto a Korra al aula de dibujo ya que compartían la mayoría de las clases. El interior tenia un aspecto mas moderno con aulas nuevas equipadas con las mejores mesas y las mejores sillas. El aula de dibujo si que parecía estar en conjunto con el aspecto de la fachada, como si se hubieran olvidado de ella. Eran un montón de caballetes alrededor de una plataforma central donde se colocan los modelos a dibujar. Estatuas, bodegones, botellas, personas...  
Hoy les tocaba continuar con unas botellas colocadas en la estructura central con un trapo. Ambos se colocaron en sus caballetes del trimestre pasado.  
-Quien carajo me ha movido el caballete-gritó Sephire al ver que su dibujo no se correspondía con la vista que tenia de las botellas.  
-Serán imaginaciones suyas señor Falaton-Contesto el profesor, un tipo calvo sin levantar la vista del ordenador que tenia en su mesa, el único en toda la sala.  
-Es Falassion señor Harris.-  
-¿Acaban de volver y ya esta contestando? ¿Acaso quiere que le expulse el primer día del semestre?-dijo el delgado y esquelético profesor.  
-Anda Sephie, déjalo pasar-Dijo Korra mientras recolocaba el caballete de su amigo.-Ves?-  
-Le agradezco que controle al salvaje de su amigo señorita Wedge-  
-Tu sabes porque le caes bien ¿no?-susurro Sephire a su amiga  
-No quiero ni pensarlo-contesto en otro susurro-Ya son demasiadas evidencias-  
-Podrías denunciarlo por acoso sabes?.-  
-Señor Fatapon esto es una clase de dibujo no de debate. Recoja sus cosas y colóquese en ese caballete de allí-  
-Pero ya llevo medio...-  
-¿Prefiere que lo expulse?  
-Ya me cambio...-  
Sephire se movió al único caballete que había libre en la habitación. Justo en la otra punta. Con otra vista. Le gustaba dibujar pero muchas veces le daban ganas de tirar la toalla solo por ese maldito profesor. ¿Porque la tenia tomada con el? Las siguientes dos horas pasaron sin incidentes y por fin sonó la campana que indicaba su momento favorito de los días así. El descanso de media mañana, donde podria criticar al profesor Harris sin malas miradas ni expulsiones. 

Korra y Sephire se retiraron de sus caballetes y recogieron sus lápices en los estuches. Una vez terminaron se dirigieron a la puerta para salir del aula los pasillos estaban casi vacíos, ya que todo el mundo ya estaba en la cafetería.  
-Siempre los últimos-.Korra señaló lo evidente a Sephire.  
-Si, eso parece-.asintió desanimado. Korra miró a su amigo y apoyando su mano izquierda en el hombro de Sephire dijo.  
-No dejes que ese tipo te atormente. Has demostrado lo que vales al hacer en un par de horas el dibujo desde cero y además haberlo casi terminado lo que los demás hemos echo en semanas-lo animó ella y añadió con tono burlón-Que le den al profe cadáver-.Sephire sonrió un poco forzado.  
-Si, que le...¡des!-le guiñó un ojo a Korra y salió corriendo.  
-¡Oye!¡Vuelve aquí!-.salió corriendo detrás de su amigo por los pasillos y escaleras hasta que llegaron a la cafetería. Allí estaban Yuna, Jackie y Máx ya esperándoles en una mesa cercana a la barra. Yuna miró la cara de Sephire.  
-¿Y esa cara tan larga que ha pasado?-Yuna se levanto y puso su cara a escasos centímetros de la de Sephire y al momento lo supo-Huesos Harris otra vez ¿Verdad?- averiguó Yuna. Sephire echó su cuerpo para atrás mientras asentía.  
Máx se acercó a el.-Bueno no le hagas caso a ese cabrón ya buscaremos la manera de ajustarle las cuentas a ese malvado- prometió  
Jackie soltó un suspiro y dedicó una mirada comprensiva a su amigo.-Yo también odio a ese esqueleto con patas-  
Sephire río ante la ocurrencia de su amigo -Gracias Jackie tu siempre sabes como animarnos-.dijo con una sonrisa.  
-Hey ya sabes nuestro lema: ningún amigo atrasado ¿Recuerdas?-Sephire asintió 

En ese momento le sonaron las tripas a Jackie se disculpó enérgicamente y acto seguido sonaron las tripas de los demás así que se acercaron a la barra, pidieron unos bocadillos y como aun les quedaba bastante tiempo del descanso salieron fuera y se sentaron en el césped junto a uno de los arboles que allí había. Estuvieron comiendo mientras los demás comentaban como les fueron sin clase sin nada realmente destacable. Había alguna que otra risa que se vieron mas a menudo cuando Jackie empezó con las imitaciones de los profesores y algún que otro famoso. Sephire logró olvidarse de todo hasta que el timbre que indicaba el fin del descanso le devolvió a la realidad. 

La segunda parte de clases correspondían a historia del arte y la tenían todos juntos. Así que fueron casi corriendo al aula correspondiente. Hoy les tocaba el arte flamenco y aunque estaban maravillados sus ganas de charlar ganaron a su capacidad de atención, lo que provocó que la profesora les llamara la atención varias veces.  
Pero pronto la clase se volvió mas relajada. Charlando todos con todos, incluso la propia profesora. Así y sin darse cuenta pasaron las dos horas de clase. Cuando sonó el timbre casi todos los alumnos recogieron rápidamente sus cosas. Los pasillos empezaron a llenarse de gente que salía de las diferentes aulas de la facultad, cruzaron el pasillo recto y por el camino Sephire y sus amigos charlaban sobre dibujo y otros temas mas interesantes para ellos. Salieron al exterior y el sol del medio día les dio de lleno en la cara 

-Me apetece tanto unas recreativas y sobre todo a la nueva maquina Mistery Shadows-.los interrumpió Jackie imitando los movimientos de las maquinas de juegos.  
Korra le dio un capón en la cabeza al rubio.-Ahora que Yuna estaba en la mejor parte vas y la interrumpes, idiota-.  
Máx miró a Yuna.-Quizás podríamos ir un día de estos, no estaría mal aunque de todos modos, Jackie ¿hoy no tenias que ir al gimnasio?-.Señaló a su compañero que se frotaba con la mano en el lugar donde Korra le golpeó.  
-Cierto, se me olvido. Hay que mantener este cuerpo del deseo en perfecto estado-.dijo marcando los músculos de los brazos como si fuera un fisiculturista  
Korra movió la cabeza en gesto de negativa y encogiéndose de hombros añadió.-Nunca falla. Mucho musculo y poco cerebro.-  
-Oye no te metas conmigo. Yo entreno todos los músculos-.dijo a la defensiva  
Sephire miró a sus amigos sonriente.-Yo estoy con Jackie, seria genial ir a las recreativas después de tanto trabajo que nos mandan hacer. Tener un respiro seria genial-.dijo algo decaído.  
-¿Veis? hasta Sephire me apoya. Gracias tío tu si que me entiendes-.dijo con una carcajada y pasando el brazo por los hombros del pelirrojo.  
-Oíd chicos-exclamo Yuna mientras sacaba el móvil que tenia en el bolsillo y miro la hora.-¿Ya que es ya la una y media, os apetece ir a mi casa a comer?.-Preguntó con una gran sonrisa de felicidad en su cara  
-A que viene tanta amabilidad?-dijo Jackie arqueando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos  
-Al final Selena te propuso matrimonio?-dice Max intentando ser gracioso a lo que Korra suelta una risita ya que ella ya sabia el porque de la invitación. Esta recibe una mirada de la peli azul para que no diga nada. 

-Acaso necesito motivos para invitaros- dice Yuna con un poco de irritación en la voz  
-Yo por comida gratis claro que voy- dice Jackie frotándose la barriga  
-¿Tu sabes todo lo que te quiero verdad?-pregunta Sephire  
-¿Y?-dice Yuna arqueando una ceja  
-Pues que yo no voy a poder ir. Hoy empiezo el nuevo trabajo en la empresa Girubi. Lo lamento.-dice apenado  
-No pasa nada enano. Tu ve ahí y dale una patada en el culo a todos.-  
-Pues si no te molesta yo me voy yendo ya-sonríe mientras se recoloca la mochila y empieza a caminar.-Adiós chicos, os veo mañana.  
-Adiós, dales caña- grito Jackie  
-Como faltes mañana hay muchas probabilidades de que te tire de esas orejas tan grandes tuyas.-le amenaza Korra 

Se termino de despedir de todos y al salir del campus tomó el camino de la izquierda, ya que era el mas corto hacia su nuevo trabajo. Pasó varias calles y callejones e iba tan distraído pensando en todo lo que tenia que hacer de la facultad que no vio contra lo que se chocó y por lo que acabo dándose un culazo contra el suelo.  
-Auch, eso duele-dijo frotaba el trasero  
-Mira por donde vas mocoso.-dijo una voz dura y profunda y con algo de furia en ella.  
Sephire levanto la vista y vio a un tipo altísimo y como un armario con las puertas abiertas que lo miraba como si fuera un simple mosquito. Se levanto rápidamente y limpiándose la ropa pidió perdón repetidas veces al moreno que tenia delante y salió corriendo. Ese tipo lucía peligroso y aunque su cara parecía que quería matarle sus ojos expresaban cierta preocupación. No sabia lo que tenia aquel tipo pero sentía que quería saber porque se hacia tanto el duro.  
No pudo divagar mucho sobre el tema ya que pronto llego al edificio donde le esperaba su nuevo jefe. Llegaba con tiempo así que con tranquilidad paso el umbral dispuesto a todo. 

Sephire atravesó las puertas del edificio la entrada era una sala ovalada con ojos de buey en el techo. También había maquinas expendedoras de café y otras bebidas calientes y al lado de esta había otra que tenia bebidas frías. Junto a estas dos había una maquina que vendía todo tipo de comida. Y al fondo de la sala se encontraba el mostrador de la recepción era de madera de color blanco y era iluminado por un alógeno de luz blanca.El suelo era de mármol blanco y negro con pequeños brillos. Sephire se acerco al mostrador, se sentía nervioso y al mismo tiempo asustado, como si una mano le oprimiera el pecho. 

Se presento y pregunto a la chica que se encontraba tras el mostrador donde se encontraba el piso de la empresa Girubi. Esta le dijo que en la séptima planta, que le esperaban. Este fue a los ascensores que estaban a la izquierda del mostrador y se metió dentro del mas a la derecha. Ya en el interior pulso el botón con un siete dibujado en el. Mientras subía vio que había un espejo y comprobó que no tenia un pelo fuera de lugar o su ropa estuviera mal puesta. La música que sonaba era muy típica de ascensor de película americana. Al final se detuvo y se abrieron las puertas. 

Cuando Sephire salió se encontró en una sala rectangular sin ningún tipo de paredes en medio y con una gran columna central que ocupa varios metros y decorada con lo que parecían grafitis. Daba la sensación de que estaba como hueca. Alrededor de esta especie de columna había mesas con ordenadores. Había un ambiente divertido y casi no se oía el movimiento de los folios pero si el sonido de las impresoras los teléfonos que sonaban y las personas que atendían esas llamadas. Sephire avanzó unos metros en la sala y una chica rubia con gafas modernas y aspecto duro, vestida con un traje negro con camisa roja y zapatos rojo a juego le preguntó si era Sephire Falassion. Este asintió y la mujer le condujo al despacho del jefe que se situaba a un lado de esa columna que se veía nada mas entrar.  
Paso al interior del despacho, no era muy diferente al resto de la sala salvo por la cómoda butaca que tenia el jefe, un tipo de aspecto joven pero con barba gris y ojos negros. Sephire y su jefe conversaron en la clásica presentación. Después de eso le comunico a Sephire que tenia el trabajo y que podía incorporarse inmediatamente al equipo de la sala de reuniones ya que necesitaban a alguien joven y que aportase ideas frescas para el nuevo anuncio. La secretaria le llevo hasta la sala de reuniones que se encontraba al otro lado de la gran columna. 

La sala de reuniones era grande y cuadrada la mesa era redonda de cristal con patas de hierro con formas redondeadas y las sillas eran de piel de color blanco con costuras negras. Había hombres y mujeres que le recibieron con apretones de manos y sorprendentemente abrazos también. Tras las presentaciones comenzaron a dar sus ideas para el proyecto. Sephire se sentía cohibido y un poco angustiado y nervioso pero poco a poco fue ganando confianza y ganas de afrontar aquel reto. Así que cuando se le ocurrió su primera idea, hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para calmarse y la expuso ante todos.  
Tras varias horas donde todos aportaron todo tipo de ideas, a cada cual mas loca e interesante. Pero finalmente lograron reducir la lista y encontrar "la idea" El líder del proyecto y su ahora jefe directo les ordeno a todos que se fueran ya a casa, que era tarde y que algunos tendrían que ver a su familia. Esto provoco un poco de tristeza a Sephire, pero lo aparto a un lado y sonrió como siempre. Todos se despidieron y recordaron que se tenían que encontrar ahí a la misma hora. 

Ahora estaba fuera incluso del edificio y mientras caminaba por las calles y el cielo se iba oscureciendo recordó como se había sentido en su primer día en ese tipo de trabajo. Era como una montaña rusa. Estaba muy emocionado y cuando llego el final de la jornada se entristeció ya que el podría seguir muchas horas mas. Su estomago rugió esta vez mas audiblemente que en la facultad y recordó que no había comido en muchas horas. También que no tenia nada en el frigorífico. Así que se encamino al supermercado que estaba de camino a su casa y donde siempre compraba su comida. 

Le tomo varios insufribles minutos pero finalmente llegó y atravesó las puertas automáticas, las cuales casi se tragó al no abrirse lo suficientemente rápidas. Una vez en el interior se notaba que era la ultima hora del día ya que había un montón de gente en las cajas esperando su turno para pagar sus cargadas cestas. Se metió por la zona de salida sin compra, cogió una cesta y fue primero a la zona de frutería, ya que hacia tiempo que no se tomaba una buena manzana, sobre todo de las rojas. Cuando consiguió todas las que quiso y mas fue a por el resto de las cosas, para prepararse bocadillos, unos yogures, leche...etc.  
Cuando lo tuvo todo y llego a la caja le toco esperar a que cobrasen a una señora que iba delante, la cual estaba conversando con la cajera sobre temas totalmente triviales y sin mayor importancia. Cuando llego su turno, pasaron sus productos por el lector de códigos y como siempre, ya que tenia experiencia comprando, no le llegaron a cobrar mas de veinte euros por todo y tenia para un par de semanas al menos. Pago las cosas y las metió en una bolsa ecológica que llevaba siempre en la mochila para este tipo de asuntos. 

Ya con todo en la bolsa y pagado salió del súper. En el exterior oyó un sonido de golpes y de alguien suplicando que llamo su atención. Siguió el sonido de las voces venían del callejón en la parte posterior de la edificación.  
-Yo no dije nada y menos a la pasma. Lo prometo.-dijo un tipo trajeado que estaba de rodillas en el suelo y con los manos en su barriga. Estaba rodeado de tres tipos con aspecto barriobajero  
-Chicos, ¿deberíamos fiarnos de las promesas de este tipo?-dijo una chica morena que aparentaba mas o menos la edad de Sephire.  
-Los gusanos traidores no tienen palabra.-dijo un chico grande y de pelo corto moreno también.  
Ante las palabras del otro chico la chica que hablo en primer lugar le propino un rodillazo en toda la cara al trajeado. Esto hizo que acabara apoyado en la pared y se veía su cara ensangrentada, sobre todo por la nariz.  
-Lo juro..-dijo casi sin aliento 

Sephire ante esta escena pego un gritito de impresión y se le cayó la bolsa al suelo, llamando la atención de los macarras. 

-Vaya, así que tenemos a un gato curioso por aquí-dijo la chica de aspecto mas mayor que los otros dos, acercándose peligrosamente  
-Yo..yo..no he visto nada. Ya...ya me voy...-dijo el pelirrojo nervioso metiendo lo que se había salido de la bolsa en ella e intentando huir. Cosa imposible ya que le tomaron del cuello y le golpearon la espalda contra la pared del callejón.  
-Claro que no has visto nada. Ni lo veras nunca mas-dijo la mujer levantándolo un par de centímetros del suelo y apretando el agarre del cuello.  
Sephire intento zafarse del agarre. Golpeaba y golpeaba el brazo que lo sujetaba pero este no cedía el agarre, pero en cambio el si que iba perdiendo fuerza y poco a  
poco empezaba a pensar que ese era su fin. De pronto oyo una voz que había escuchado hace poco pero no recordaba donde. Esta vez era mucho mas autoritaria.  
-Soltadle ahora mismo-  
-Y porque habría que hacerlo? Esta recibiendo lo que se merece por gato entrometido.-contesto a la voz  
De las sombras salió el hombre de esa tarde. Parecía un poco furioso y sus ropas, unos vaqueros algo desgastados con botas militares, una camisa azul y una sudadera  
negra con capucha le daba un aspecto similar a aquellos que ahora le estaban atacando a el. Pero el tenia una apariencia mucho mas intimidante.  
-Que tal porque yo lo digo?-dijo de manera calmada y agresiva. Su largo cabello negro tenia pequeños brillos a la luz del callejón.  
Sephire intento buscar al tipo trajeado intentar decirle que todo iba a salir bien, pero este había huido dejándole solo. Al menos ese tipo se había salvado. No le importaba que le sucediera a el mientras hubiese ayudado a vivir a alguien mas. Este fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de que todo se volviera negro.


End file.
